Vehicles exist that are capable of driving either completely autonomously or partially autonomously. Autonomous vehicles often utilize surrounding vehicle speed for path planning, using LiDAR, as an example. However, even when the surrounding vehicle speed is acquired, the current technology does not display it to the driver. Because a driver of an autonomous vehicle will only be checking in visually occasionally, the ability to understand surrounding vehicle speed may be degraded, particularly for far removed vehicles.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicles and methods for displaying surrounding vehicle speed to a driver of a vehicle in more accessible and intuitive ways. Such displays may be applicable to autonomous and non-autonomous vehicles alike.